Color Blind
by victoriasecret23
Summary: Jack finally comes home from the hospital to find that an old family friend is back too. They've had a difficult past together but it will be interesting to find out what she thinks of him now. Bad summary you'll have to read.
1. No Pity party here

Disclaimer: I do not own Four Brothers, I only use it to write stories that hopefully you will enjoy.

A/N: Jack finally comes home from the hospital to find that an old family friend is back too. They've had a difficult past together but it will be interesting to find out what she thinks of him now. Bad summary you'll have to read. Basically the Mercer's old friend Krystal comes back to the neighborhood, and Jack is uneasy about it because he had a huge crush on her since he was seven but she always rejected him. Sheacutally likes Angel but she might change her tune...This first chapter was very rocky for me, it took me a long time to try and say what I was trying to say. My second chapter will be better I promise! Please look out for it over the next couple of days.

**

* * *

****Title- Color Blind**

**Chapter 1- No Pity Party Here**

"Oh no," Krystal Peterson sighed as Bobby Mercer's car pulled onto the snow cover block. "The Mercer's are back in town?" she asked, her thick Brooklyn accent accentuating every word while she chewed on a piece of Big Red gum.

She was five foot three, one hundred and fifteen pounds, but no one was fouled by her size. Krystal could beat up anybody and the neighborhood knew not to mess with her especially since she was protected by the Mercer boys. Evelyn would always give Krystal a stick of Big Red gum to chew when she cursed or hit someone. She hated the taste of the spicy cinnamon of the gum but she got use to it after a while and now she chewed it everyday. She was half African American and Puerto Rican so she had curly auburn hair that resembled fire in the summer, Bobby had nicknamed her Little Red.

"You don't know?" her best friend Sara Cruz asked, filing her long colorful nails as she, Krystal, and their other friend Lana sat on Krystal's front porch..

Krystal Peterson had lived down the street from Evelyn Mercer for the past thirteen years since she moved there from Brooklyn, when she was six. First she grew to be friends with the notoriously bad ass Bobby Mercer who was fifteen at the time, causing all sorts of trouble in the neighborhood. Next was Jeremiah, who arrived shortly after Bobby, he was fourteen, the more cool, calm and collected one who babysat her on weekends. After a few months of running around with them Angel, who Krystal had the biggest crush, was adopted by Evelyn, and they too had become friends. Last but not least, a year later after she grew to love these boys because of their street smarts and wild behavior, there came Jack Mercer. He was the shy and timid one of the bunch and she didn't like him at all even though he adored her.

"Look there goes your boyfriend!" Lana Miller exclaimed sarcastically, pointing to a young handsome rock star looking guy who was wheeling himself in a wheelchair up to his front door.

"Oh, please let's not go there. What happened to him?" Krystal asked taking a long good look at the boy.

Sara put down her nail file and said, "Well, remember I told you that Ms. Mercer died? Her boys came back to seek a little revenge, and Jack ended up in the hospital with four gun shot wounds."

Sara's mom was best friends with Sofi Nunez's mother so Sara was good friends with Sofi. Sofi goes out with Angel, Jack's brother so a week after Jack was admitted to the hospital Sofi told Sara.

Lana was tall and thin, everyone said she looked like a super model with her straight blonde-brown hair and blue eyes. Sara was a little bit shorter than Lana and had a few more pounds on her.

"Really," she asked still watching the guys approach their home.

"Now don't you feel bad that you were such a bitch to him?" Lana asked Krystal with a grin.

When Jack came to the Mercer household twelve year's back, Angel introduced him to Krystal. Since Krystal and Jack were the same age it was easier for the older boys to pass her off to Jack. Of course they loved taking care of her like she was their little sister, but she was becoming too much like them, but she was also sweet and caring, a quality she obtained from Evelyn. They thought since Jack hadn't developed any of these qualities yet, she would rub off on him. Too bad she didn't like him and put him through hell from the time they were seven to seventeen.

"Remember when he asked you to the prom?" Sara asked her standing up and brushing snow of her Apple Bottom jeans.

"Do we have to talk about this? We're nineteen now, it's over" Krystal hissed standing up with her.

"Come on don't you feel just a little bit bad? He asked you to prom and you ditched him to go do Tyshon," Lana laughed as she stood up and headed down the sreet.

"Where are you going?" Krystal shouted as both of her friends took off down the street.

Lana and Sara had a huge crush on Jack since the 9th grade. Krystal wouldn't give him the time of day but he continued to pursue her.

"Wait!" Krystal screamed.

They stood on the Mercer's porch waiting for Krystal to ring the bell.

"I don't wanna be here, maybe later" she scoffed turning around to exit.

Lana pressed on the door bell and before Krystal could step off the porch Bobby greeted them.

"How you chicken heads doin? You come over to revive my little brother back to life?" Bobby said sardonically, hugging and kissing each one of them on the cheek as they wiped their feet on a mat.

"Hey Bobby," Lana and Sara said simultaneously.

"How's my little sister?" Bobby asked hugging Krystal tightly and picking her up off the floor.

"Was good Bobby? I haven't seen your ugly face around here for a while," Krystal smirked punching Bobby in the shoulder.

"Little Red! Wow you grew up nicely, you still a lesbian?" Bobby joked with her as he took her coat.

Sara and Lana crowded around Jack who was laying on the couch on his back in the living room.

"I heard what happened, you ok?" Lana asked Jack propping his pillow up for him.

"Oh my God, you musta been so scared," Sara said plopping down on the end of the couch with him.

As both girls showered Jack with their undying affection, Krystal followed Bobby into the kitchen where Angel and Sophie sat.

"Well look who it is!" Angel said getting up from the table to hug Krystal.

"How you doin Angel?" she asked in her sweetest voice.

"Doin good red, you know Sofi right?" he said to keep her from staring at him.

"Yeah," she said uncaringly as she waved.

"You didn't say hi to Jackie," Bobby said placing his hands on her shoulders and shoving her to join Jack and her friends in the living room.

"Hey Jackie! Look who else is here," Bobby said as he pushed Krystal onto the couch.

"I swear to God Bobby," she scoffed playfully.

"Hey," Jack said waiting for her to look at him.

"What up?" she said plainly as she looked down at his gauze wrapped legs.

"Nothin," he said casually, trying to get a little more sympathy from her.

"Ha, you look like shit. Don't expect a hug or nothin," she said teasingly leaning back on the couch.

"Nice to see you too," Jack said lowly.

Krystal hadn't seen Jack since graduation. She went back to Brooklyn to attend Med. School to become a doctor but it didn't work out so she ended up back in Detroit two days ago to become a registered nurse at the near by hospital.

"So what you end up doin wit ya life?" Krystal asked Jack finally looking him in the eyes.

"You remember I was in a band, I was doing that for a while," Jack said more enthusiastically this time.

"That's cool I guess. Look I gotta go. I'll catch you guys later," Krystal said grabbing Lana and Sara, "Bye gimpy," she said to Jack slapping him on the shoulder.

"You don't wanna stay for dinner?" Bobby asked her before she got to the front door.

"Nah, pops expects me home. I'll come ova tomorrow or something," she said as Lana and Sara kissed Jack goodbye on the cheek.

"Yeah, come by tomorrow, I wanna know how your brother's doin," Bobby said kissing her on the cheek as she headed out the door.

_**

* * *

**__The Next day, Mercer House-_

"Come on in red," Bobby said opening the door for Krystal.

Jack sat up on the couch as he watched her walk into the room.

"Hey Bobby," she said.

Bobby escorted her into the living room where Jack was sitting watching MTV2.

"You got a video up there yet?" Krystal asked Jack sitting on the opposite side of the couch.

"Not yet," he said with a big smile on his face.

"So how's your brother?" Bobby asked her as he sat between them.

"He's in Rikers," Krystal laughed.

"No shit? He's in prison back in New York?" Bobby asked her, surprised by her response.

"Yeah, coped himself a grand larceny charge and was sentenced to twenty years," she said grabbing the remote from Jack.

"Hey!" Jack said trying to retrieve it.

"Aren't you glad you stopped runnin wit him?" Krystal asked Bobby as she and Jack struggled for the remote.

"Yeah, really," he said ripping the remote from both of them.

"Hey!" Krystal yelled and then she started to curse at him in Spanish.

"Oh God, not you too. We already have one Frida Kahlo living under this roof," Bobby said as Krystal beat him over the head with an open hand.

Then Sofi ran down to the bottom of the staircase and yelled at him.

"Look you too, this isn't Telemundo! Callate! Chicas, por favor! Silencio!" Bobby said mocking their accents while Jack laughed.

"You're such an ass Bobby," Krystal said grabbing the remote back.

She turned it to BET and watched one of the new rapper's videos.

"You should be a video girl," Bobby told Krystal.

"Why? Cause I'm beautiful and deserve to have my face seen?" she said playing with her hair and winking at Jack.

"Well I was gunna say cause you have that big thick ass," Bobby laughed.

"Pig!" Krystal shouted as Bobby picked her up and slammed her down on the floor.

"You might wanna close your eyes Jackie, she's into some wild shit," he said holding her down while she wiggled around under his grasp.

"Bobby!" she yelped, over taking him and then she sat on his stomach with both of her legs on each side of his body.

"I told you she's a freaky one," Bobby said looking up at Jack who had turned the channel and was ignoring their fight.

"What you gunna do now, tough guy?" she said viciously leaning in to his face as she held his hands down.

Bobby looked back up at her and said, "This," he rolled her back over and started to tickle her.

Tears of laughter ran down her face, "Stop, please Bobby that tickles!"

"You give up yet?" Bobby asked her, roughly tickling her stomach.

"I give up! I give up!" she said as he helped her to her feet.

"You're an animal," she said, adjusting her clothes.

"This was just a preview, come by later tonight and you can experience the whole thing," Bobby said brushing his hand against her cheek mischievously.

Krystal had always liked Bobby. Not in a boyfriend/girlfriend kind of way, but mostly brother and sister. He was handsome for a guy nine years older than her, but it would have been awkward if she went out with him.

Bobby always liked Krystal but she was off limits the past couple of years. Until the summer of last year when she turned eighteen, he would have gone after her but since he was away he didn't think anything of it.

"Bobby up until last year we wouldn't have been able to do anything, you takin a likin to R. Kelly or Kobe?" she giggled.

Bobby just laughed it off, "Like you'd tell," he chuckled and walked past her to go upstairs.

Krystal was left with Jack who was biting his nails and watching TV.

"So," she said sitting back on the couch.

Jack didn't say anything instead he clicked the channel up button of the remote continuously.

"How long were you in the hospital?" she asked trying to make friendly conversation.

Jack grunted and shifted on the couch, "Why do you care?" he huffed.

"Come on Blackie Jackie! Don't act like that," Krystal joked as she ruffled his hair.

He flinched and moved further away from her.

"Did I hear you call him Blackie Jackie?" Bobby asked walking back into the living room.

"Yeah," she said making room for him on the couch.

"Jack did always have a major crush on you. That's why you called him Blackie Jackie," Bobby said turning to Jack.

"I did not," Jack said picking up the remote.

"Jack do you remember when you were seven and ma gave you twenty five cents to go get ice cream from the ice cream truck?" Bobby asked glaring at Krystal.

"No," Jack said staring at the remote.

"Well that day you saved your twenty five cents," Bobby was saying as Angel hovered in the doorway, "The next day when ma gave you twenty five more cents you bought two Power Ranger ice pops remember? One was red and the other was pink?"

Jack's face grew dark red with anger and embarrassment.

"Krystal was playin in the sandbox," Bobby said and then Angel interrupted him, "I remember that. When you went over and gave it to her she slapped it outta your hand."

Both Bobby and Angel laughed as Krystal let out a slight chuckle.

"What did she say man?" Angel asked Bobby.

"Oh yeah, she said, _'I hate the pink ranger. My favorite is the yellow one.' _And that's when she slapped it out his hand.

"Then he picked it up and brought it home remember?" Angel said cracking up with Bobby.

"I didn't say it like dat," Krystal said trying to cheer Jack up.

"You flat out, told him off!" Bobby said holding in his aching stomach, if he didn't stop soon he would get a cramp.

"Jack came home crying and told ma that his stomach hurt, remember?" Angel laughed hysterically.

Jack had, had enough of their verbal beatings for one day. He couldn't stand to look at Krystal or his brothers so he got up slowly and limped upstairs.

"Oh come on Jackie. We're just messin wit you. You want me to get you an ice pop?" Bobby laughed as Krystal pushed him off the couch.


	2. Jealousy

**

* * *

****Chapter 2- Jealousy**

_Mercer House- _

"Ha! That kid wudda beat da shit outta Jack if Krystal didn't walk him home!" Bobby said laughing it up with Angel.

Jack had gone upstairs to play his guitar. The last thing he wanted to hear was Bobby and Angel reminisce about all the days that Krystal had made his life miserable. She truly was one of the Mercers if you thought about it, even more so than Jack. He knew she was tougher than him and she diffidently had more street savvy.

"Come on Bobby, do we have to talk about Jack all day?" Krystal asked showing a little remorse than usual.

"Did I just hear you stand up for him? Get a look at this Angel. Is this the same girl who played hockey with us when she was eleven then ended up breaking Jack's collar bone by checking him too hard. Is she really sitting her standing up for him?" Bobby asked surprised.

"And after that, you told him to go join the ice capades while you kick his other arm," Angel chuckled.

"That was eight years ago," Krystal sighed.

"You still tortured that boy," Angel said getting up as soon as he heard Sofi call him.

Jack heard their conversation from upstairs and thought he desperately needed a cigarette, but they were in his jacket pocket downstairs in the kitchen. So he put his guitar down and tried to sneak past the living room, which was an inescapable feat.

"Hey Jackie," Bobby said as he watched Jack creep past the living room.

He nodded and continued into the kitchen.

Krystal left Bobby in the living room watching hockey on TV. She joined Jack in the kitchen which startled him.

"Sorry," she said approaching him near the back door.

He found his cigarettes and beat the bottom of the pack, "What ever," he said placing one in his mouth.

"Can I talk to you for a sec?" she asked ripping the cigarette from his mouth.

"Oh come on!" Jack yelled as she broke it in half.

"I can't talk to you while you blow that shit in my face," she protested.

"What, what do you want to say to me?" he asked placing both of his arms over his waist.

"I just wanna say I'm sorry. I know I was a pain back then, but maybe we can be friends?" Krystal asked as she handed him back his broken cigarette.

He leaned in close, almost an inch from her face and said, "You know I never wanted to your friend."

He stuck another cigarette in his mouth and walked back upstairs.

"Krystal," Bobby called.

She strolled into the living room as Bobby handed her, her coat.

"You kickin me out Bobby Mercer?" she asked blithely.

"I needa go out in buy food for dinner tonight. You comin?" Bobby asked her, helping her slide her coat on.

"Shoppin or dinna?" she asked turning back around to face him.

"Shoppin or dinna," he mocked, "I swear, it sounds like you never lived here. I meant are you comin to dinner, Brooklyn?" Bobby asked sweeping her long hair out from under her coat collar.

"I'll come to dinna, but why you kickin me out?" Krystal asked.

"Well cause I know you don't want to stay here to talk to Jack and well Angel is off limits remember?" Bobby chuckled as she flicked him on the forehead with her long manicured nail.

"Shut up, I'll be here," she said turning to open the front door.

"Good, put somethin sexy on," Bobby said staring down at her ass.

"Why?" she stopped to hear his reply.

"Cause you look like shit," Bobby said bluntly.

"Fucker," Krystal said as she swung the door in Bobby's face.

_**

* * *

**__Later that day-_

"Angel, Sofi, Jack! Come down and help me with these groceries," Bobby shouted from the kitchen's back door.

"Why you buy this much food man?" Angel asked him, placing the canned food on the counter.

"We're havin a guest over," Bobby said handing food to Jack.

"Don't tell me. You didn't invite Krystal over did you?" he asked sounding like someone had punched him in the stomach.

"Behave," Bobby said folding up the plastic bags.

"Bobby," Jack wined.

"Look she's an old friend," Bobby said cocking his head over to warn Jack.

"Fine, I'll just eat in my room," he said.

"No you'll eat down here, with your family," Bobby almost yelled, but was able kept his voice down.

"Wait," Angel chuckled, "You have a thing for her don't you?"

Jack glared at Bobby waiting for him to answer Angel's question.

He ignored them and said, "Get the plates and glasses. Help me set the table Jack."

After Bobby and Jack set the table and Sofi was done cooking the meal, Bobby called Krystal over. She only lived down the block so she was over there in two minutes.

"Hey red," Bobby said receiving the hug she gave him.

"Where's the food you promised me?" she asked joining the rest of them in the dining room.

They stood up and welcomed her, except for Jack. After joining hands and saying grace they dug in. Bobby sat at the head of the table with Krystal on one side and Jack on the other.

"So Bobby, I hear you're back playin hockey?" Krystal asked shoving her corn over her mashed potatoes.

He looked up and smiled, "Actually, I'm suspended."

"Oh, the Michigan Mauler strikes again huh?" she asked finally taking a bit of her food.

"Yeah, well you know how it is," he said winking at her, making her blush.

Bobby was the one who taught Krystal how to play hockey. She was only eleven, but twenty year old Bobby thought it was a good idea for her to play with other twenty year olds.

"When's the last time you played?" Bobby asked staring at Jack who had his head cast down like he was trying to move his peas with his mind.

"Well there ain't to many hockey fans back in Brooklyn, so I'd have to say the last time I played was wit you, two or three years ago?" she said, looking at Jack too.

"Really? Well Jack here has gotten a lot better. Maybe we could play a game."

"Jack?" Krystal asked, wondering if he had heard Bobby's question.

"What?" he asked stabbing the piece of ham in front of him.

"Wanna play a game of hockey after dinner?" Bobby asked him with stern eyes.

"What ever," he replied rolling his fork over his plate.

"Angel you in?" Krystal asked playfully, ignoring Sofi's jealous stares.

He dropped his fork loudly and said, "Two on two?"

"Yeah, me and Krystal, you and Jack," Bobby said wiping his mouth with his napkin.

Sofi nodded in approval and Angel said, "Let's go."

_**

* * *

** _

Ice Rink-

"Pass it!" Krystal yelled to Bobby as he was being manhandled by Angel.

"Come on Angel!" Sofi yelled from the sidelines.

Bobby managed to get the puck over to Krystal and she made a goal past Jack.

"Shit," Jack sighed as Angel yelled at him.

"Yay!" Krystal shouted as Bobby skated over to hug her.

"Dyke's are useful," Bobby yelled as he and Krystal spun in circles still in a hugging position.

"That's not fair, Jack's still injured!" Angel shouted from the other side of the rink.

Jack exited the rink and threw off his padding. Krystal exited the rink after Bobby and walked over to Jack.

"Good game," she snickered but in a nice way.

He untied his skates and walked over to Bobby's car ignoring her completely.

"He's just a sore loser," Bobby said motioning for her to sit down so he could help her get her skates off.

"I feel really bad," she said.

"Bout what? Kicking their asses? Come on Little Red, you never show mercy," Bobby said as she put on her boots.

"Promise me you won't remind him of all the bad things I did to him," she said grabbing his hand.

"If you don't want me to I won't," he said genuinely.

Krystal sat up front with Bobby and Jack, Angel, and Sofi crowed into the back of the car.

"Where to?" Bobby asked.

"Home, it's gettin late," Angel said squeezing Sofi's hand.

"Aye Papi," Sofi whispered, but loud enough that Krystal could hear her.

Krystal rolled her eyes and said, "I guess I should go home."

* * *

_Mercer House-_

Bobby parked in the front of the house and everyone got out.

"You gunna make me walk home?" Krystal asked punching Bobby in the arm.

"You live down the street, lazy ass. Come inside for a minute," he said locking his arm over hers.

Angel and Sofi headed upstairs quickly while Jack hung is coat up and plopped down on the chair to turn on the TV. He could hear Krystal and Bobby whispering behind him.

"Sit down," Bobby told her while he went into the kitchen to grab two beers, "Want one?" he asked her while she settled down on the couch.

"No, I don't drink anymore," she said as Bobby handed the extra beer to Jack.

Bobby was the one that had both Jack and Krystal drinking by the time they turned fifteen.

"You're such a bad role model, givin us underage kids a drink. You should be ashamed," Krystal laughed as Bobby sat right next to her.

He placed his hand on her left thigh and swung it over his lap, "You don't want any cause you don't know how to hold your liquor. Who knows how you'd act then."

She looked at where he had his hand. It was very high up on her thigh so she swung it back, "Obviously you don't know how to either."

He laughed it off but was a little bit annoyed. He figured she didn't want to do this in front of Jack.

Jack paid no attention to either one of them. He really didn't want Krystal coming over everyday especially since she spent so much time with Bobby.

"You still takin dance?" Bobby asked her sipping on his beer.

"I have to go sign up again. Last time I danced was like a year ago," she said staring at the back of Jack's head.

"Is that why your ass is so firm? Do lesbians like that?" Bobby laughed causing him to choke on his beer.

"That's what you get. And I'm not a lesbian!" she yelled while she hit his back to make him stop coughing.

Jack chuckled under his breath and changed the channel.

"Stop hittin me!" Bobby yelled at Krystal.

"I'm tryna help you, you ignorant bastard."

"Oh really?" Bobby said coughing even more now.

"Yeah," she said sitting on the back of the couch to hit Bobby properly.

"Now you're straddling my shoulder?" Bobby asked couching into his hand.

"Shut up and breathe," she said.

When he was done he put his hands backwards on her waist and lifted her over his head.

She shirked in shock as she now lay in his lap. He sat her up so that his forehead was touching hers. Jack only heard silence so he turned around to see what they were doing. Bobby and Krystal were a breath apart and Jack could hear her breathing loudly. Bobby had his hands on her upper back and Krystal had hers wrapper around his neck. Bobby slowly ran his hands down to her waist but before Jack could witness anymore, he bolted for the kitchen.

"Bobby," Krystal whispered, wanting to get out of this position.

"What?" he asked leaning in closer, his lips almost touching hers.

"I gotta go," she said jumping up quickly to her feet and then she slammed the front door behind her.

Jack was in the kitchen with his head down on the counter. He banged it twice before heading upstairs.

* * *

Ok, I'm so sorry. Ihave shifted this into a Bobby fanfic...but not to worry! It will become a Jack one in maybe two chapters. Please bare with me. I don't want to write more then 10 chapters on this one like I did my other one (Family) If your looking for a fluff piece this isn't trymy other one. 


	3. If you don't know me by now

If you were upset with me for making Bobby the fic's mainfocus than I will be recieving your applause after your done reading this chapter. Enjoy!

**

* * *

****Chapter 3- If you don't know me by now**

_Krystal Peterson's house- _

Krystal stared up at her pink colored ceiling when she woke up the next morning. It had been the same color since she moved their thirteen years ago. The Mercer boys would tease her about it because she acted so tough, but having a pink room was girly and she secretly liked being girly despite their taunts. She thought about the other night that she spent over the Mercer's. Sparks had developed between her and Bobby the past two days, but last night she would've needed the whole Detroit fire department to put out the massive fire that would've erupted if she hadn't left the house when she did. She knew she had feelings for Bobby but wasn't sure how deep. Then there was Jack, how would he feel? Even though she had no romantic feelings toward him, could she really start hanging out over there with Bobby, making out and maybe even…No she thought she wouldn't be able to do that in front of Jack. She treated him so terribly when they were kids and teenagers that she wanted to make it up to him, but he wouldn't let her. He wanted nothing to do with her and how could she blame him?

"I'm different now," she said to herself.

Her thoughts were interrupted when her cell phone rang.

"Hello," she answered sitting straight on her bed.

"Hey girl!" her best friend Sara Cruz yelled through the phone.

"What's up?" she asked confused by her friend's tone.

"I heard that you and Bobby…" she began to say until Krystal stopped her.

"Me and Bobby what? There is no me and Bobby, nothing," she shouted, not really angry but surprised.

"Well that's not what I heard," Sara said.

"Well what did you hear, and from who?" Krystal asked moving over to her computer desk.

"I was talking to Shannon, whose best friend is Lisa. Well Lisa's boyfriend, Keenan, was talking to his older brother Marcus, who hangs out with Angel," Sara rambled in her thick Spanish accent.

"Ok? And?" Krystal asked not remembering the order of the chain of people Sara had rattled off.

"Anyway, I guess Bobby told Angel you guys did stuff. Everyone's talking bout how you guys shoulda done this years ago" Sara laughed.

"We didn't do nothin, I swear. He's like thirty," Krystal said reading her emails.

"Ok, if you say so. Look I gotta go, talk to you later _mami_," Sara said and then she hung up.

Krystal sat on her computer completely aggravated. "How could Bobby tell Angel that he did stuff with her? What does Angel think about it? Is he jealous?" she thought to herself.

"Only way to find out is to get it from the source," she said throwing on her Baby Phat brown winter coat.

_**

* * *

**__Mercer House- _

"Bobby!" Krystal banged on the door ten times after no answer.

"Bobby! Get out here right now you coward!" she screamed.

Jack opened the door with a frown on his face, "What do you want?"

"Where's Bobby?" she demanded.

"He's not here, look," Jack said pointing to the empty driveway.

"Oh, I'm sorry, were sleepin?" she asked.

"No," he said leaving the door open and walking into the living room to sit down.

Krystal followed him into the empty house.

"Do ya know when he'll be back?" she asked him standing up, not wanting to invade his personal space.

"I don't know," he said rubbing his head.

"Ok," she said not knowing what to say next.

"You can leave now," Jack said turning around to face her.

She was about to until she realized the rudeness in his voice, "Cuse me?" she asked turning back around.

"Leave," he said turning back to the TV.

"Oh no, I know you don't wanna to go there," she said placing one hand on her hip.

"Do you always have to have the last word?" Jack asked her.

"When someone's bein rude to me, yeah," she said inching forward.

"Rude? I'm rude? I'm sorry, since I know you're the queen of courteousness, I must be offending you," Jack said sarcastically standing up to face her.

She laughed.

"What's so funny?" he asked wondering why she laughed, when normally she'd be smacking him in the back of the head by now.

"It's just, nice," she said making tiny circles in the rug with her black fur high heeled boots.

"What's nice?"

"That you stood up to me," she said moving forward.

This was the first time he talked back to her. He always let her have the last word, and he always let her walk all over him.

"We'll I'm not some dog you can talk down to," Jack said feeling a smile ready to show on his face but he hid it.

"I know ya not. A lot has changed hasn't it?" she asked him with a slight grin.

"Yeah," he said finally letting the smile show.

"It's nice to have ya back, Blackie Jackie," she said leaning in to hug him.

"Nice to see ya Red," he said enjoying the first hug they ever shared.

"Ok so now that that's over, you wanna do somethin?" she asked him.

"Like what," he asked surprised.

"I dun know? We could go ova to Johnny G's and play pool," she said knowing Jack loved to play pool.

"Yeah, sounds fun," he said cheerfully.

"Then let's go," she said grabbing her car keys out of her tan Coach purse.

The drive to Johnny's G's was unbearable. Krystal had never had more than a one minute conversation with Jack, a real conversation. They sat in silence, both of them trying to think of something they could talk about.

"So how long have you been here?" Jack asked playing with his thumbs.

"Three days? Maybe four, can't rememba," she said keeping her eyes on the road.

"How long were you in the hospital?" Krystal asked compassionately.

"Month and a half," Jack said.

"I heard what happened. I'm sorry, and about your mom too," she said watching Jack's head lower.

"Thanks," he cleared his throat, "How are your parents?"

"My dad is doin good I guess. I have to take care of him a lot of the time. My mom died last year," she said feeling a tear well up in her eye.

"Really? Ma never told me," he said.

"Yeah, it was breast cancer. She never told anyone," she said parking in a spot right in front of Johnny's.

"Sorry," he said outside on the other side of the car.

They walked in, found and table and started to play pool.

"I haven't played in a while," Krystal said after missing a shot.

"Like I was playing in the hospital?" he said sarcastically.

"Fine, then we both can suck a little bit, until we get our skills back," she said leaning against a jute box.

Jack sunk three shots in a row and laughed as Krystal gave him dirty looks, "What ever, you got three quarters?" she asked him.

He jiggled through his leather jacket pocket and pulled out three quarters.

"Thanks," she said placing them inside the jute box.

Marvin Gaye's _"Inner City Blues"_ came streaming out the speakers.

"I love this song," she said swaying lightly.

"So you like more than just rap and hip hop?" Jack joked.

"Of course! These are songs are classics," she giggled as Jack shot the white ball of the table, making it her turn.

He picked it back up and handed it to her.

"The object is to keep the _'white ball'_ on the table," she smirked.

"You suggestin somethin?" Jack asked her cunningly, standing by the corner pocket looking down at his package.

"No," she said as she shot the nine ball hard into the corner pocket which made Jack jump.

"What happens if that had hit me?" Jack asked her.

She shrugged and walked around him to rack the balls back up.

Out of nowhere Jack asked her, "Are you sleeping with Bobby?"

She stopped and turned to face him, four guys at the bar had heard Jack and they all knew Bobby and Krystal fairly well.

"What the hell is the matta wit you?" she asked him looking around the bar.

He didn't think she'd get that upset so he didn't answer.

"Why would you ask me that? You think I'm like that?" she asked him raging with anger.

"No, but," he started to say until she slapped him in the face.

"How dare you! What if I was sleepin wit Bobby? How the hell is that any of ya business?" she ranted.

"I'm sorry," he said feeling like he was standing in that sandbox from twelve years ago.

Krystal composed herself for a minute and then she apologized, "I didn't mean to go off on you, but I heard somethin like dat today and dat's why I came over to talk to Bobby," she said watching as Jack face turned red with embarrassment.

"I shouldn't have asked," he said scratching his head.

"Don't apologize," she said, "Remember your not seven year old Jack Mercer anymore."

"But I was rude to assume that," he said.

"Wanna play anotha game?" she asked him, getting off the subject of her and Bobby.

"Sure," he said happily.

They spent two hours playing pool and having what seemed to Jack as a wonderful time compared to what his time with Krystal was usually like. She was having fun too, but she couldn't get her mind off Bobby. She really wanted to go back to the house and just knock him over the head with a wooden baseball bat.

"Ready?" Krystal asked Jack, who was sipping on a beer that Johnny G. himself gave to him. Jack drank there all the time with his brothers, so Johnny looked the other way when it came to Jack only being nineteen.

The car ride home was a lot more pleasant. They lightly joked about all the times Krystal made fun of Jack.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry bout that one," she said lightheartedly.

"It's ok, I didn't break too bad," he said.

"But I shoulda neva said dat."

"Well I guess you didn't want to be my Valentine," Jack said pretending to shed a tear.

"Aw, but I told you it was cause you were white," she started to burst out into laughter.

"Yeah and you pushed me into the chalk board and my back read _ass _all day and no one told me," he said laughing with her.

"It ain't my fault that ya landed on the word _assignments_ and only got the _ass_ part on your black hoodie," she said pulling up to his house.

"Wanna come in?" he asked her politely.

"Sure," she said turning off the car.

When they got inside they could hear Angel and Sofi arguing upstairs.

"I'll take your coat," Jack said taking off his own to reveal his black sleeveless t-shirt.

Krystal looked at his tattoos admirably. Not only was she staring at his tattoos but the huge bi and triceps that they lay on.

"Don't make fun of my tattoos please," he said touching the large cross on his shoulder.

"I wasn't. I actually like em," she said still staring.

"Don't you have one?" he asked her trying to remember where it was.

"Yeah," she said blushing.

He chuckled and said, "Well, where is it?"

"Ya sure you wanna see it?" she asked teasingly.

He folded his arms and looked down at her waiting.

"Ok, well I have two, first one," she said taking off her boots which made her even shorter. She was five foot three with boots on, she wore them all the time, but without them she was like five foot even.

"Come on Little Red," Jack said emphasizing the word little.

"Shut up," she said grabbing his arm to balance herself.

He had to look down even further because the tattoo was on her ankle.

"It's a pink breast cancer ribbon," he said.

"I got it right after my mom pasted away," she said putting her boots back on.

"I love it," he said.

"Thanks. Ok, the next you have to brace yaself," she said unzipping her jeans.

"Ok," he gulped and his face flushed red.

She held down the right flap of her jeans which exposed her lacey red thong. Jack stopped breathing for a second and then he coughed. She was staring down at her tattoo so she couldn't see his reaction.

"It's a buttafly," she snickered.

"Cute," was all he could say without sounding completely love struck.

They heard the front door slam and Bobby entered the room.

"Am I interruptin somethin?" Bobby asked angrily.

Krystal zippered her jeans back up and walked over to Bobby.

She shoved him and said, "Who the fuck do you think you are goin round telling people we did shit?" she yelled.

"What does it matta? Looks like you and Jack were bout to get down anyway. Seems like you like messin wit guys heads," Bobby yelled back at her.

This infuriated her and then she punched Bobby dead in the face, "Your such a fuckin bastard Bobby, you know we didn't do shit!" she said continuing the rest in Spanish and then she left the house.

* * *


	4. Warm Winter Nights

**Chapter 4- Warm Winter Nights**

_Krystal's house-_

It was snowing late that night and it was definitely freezing cold. Jack never wore winter coats, nor had he owned one. Despite the cold weather he threw on his black leather jacket and headed over to Krystal's around eleven o'clock. Her house was baby blue with white trimmings, the winter snow made it look like a house you would see in a fairytale. The screen door was pinned back by the forceful winds that blew that night.

"Hey," Krystal said greeting Jack at the door, "Come in."

She led him down the hallway into the den. Jack noticed that she was wearing baggie grey sweatpants and a plain white t-shirt. She wore her curly brown-red hair up in a messy bun. He never saw her without her makeup on or gold jewelry. He thought she looked more attractive and real this way rather than the tough demeanor she put on once she left her house.

"Do ya want anythin? I'd offa you a beer but I don't have any," she said grabbing a large multi-colored quilt from a wooden chest.

"No, I'm good," he said sitting down on a Lazy Boy recliner.

"Ok," she said wrapping herself around the quilt and sitting down in front of the huge brick fireplace that lit the room.

"I came over to apologize," he said focusing on the pictures that were perched on the fireplace's mantel.

"For what?" she said rubbing her hands together trying to get warm.

"Bobby," he said leaning back on the recliner.

"You don't apologize for him. If he's sorry, he'd come over here himself."

"I know, but I felt like I shoulda done something."

She didn't say anything instead she poked at the fire with a stick.

"You know, my mom always said you were a good kid," she finally said.

"Your mom was a wonderful woman," Jack said sitting back up.

"She was, wasn't she?" she lightly chuckled, "Your motha was also a wonderful woman."

"Yeah," he said.

"I rememba ya mom would always have to come ova here to talk to mine," Krystal laughed, "Eitha cause I broke somethin of yours, or played a prank on you which made you cry."

"You did break my arm, collar bone, and gave me a slight concussion once," he said laughing with her.

"I know, sorry bout dat."

"No problem. Ma told me it was because you had a secret crush on me," Jack said squeezing his hands tightly hoping she wouldn't take that the wrong way.

She chuckled again and said, "The only reason I played with you was cause I wanted to be near Angel."

He frowned, "Well you got your wish."

"Yeah, well I knew he neva liked me like dat, but now we're real friends, aren't we?" she asked turning back to face him.

"Yeah, of course," he grinned.

"It must be cold over there. I turned the heat off cause dad went back to Brooklyn to minister this mornin. I've been sleepin in here so there was no need to turn the heat on," she said signaling for him to come sit with her.

He got up and hovered over her.

"I don't got cooties, you can sit down with me," she said looking up at him with made her tilt her head way back.

"Ok," he said settling down on the floor.

"I was gunna get a nose bleed if you didn't sit down. Did you grow again?" she laughed.

"No, you probably shrunk," he laughed as she hit him on his leg.

"Ouch," she moaned hitting her hand on a chain he had on his jeans.

"What?" he asked.

"I hit my hand on dat necklace you got on ya jeans," she groaned.

"It's not a necklace," he chuckled.

"What ever. So your still doin that rock thing? " she said pulling the quilt in tighter.

"Yeah, I'm still doin that rock thing," he said fiddling around with the cigarettes in his pocket.

"How that treatin ya?" she asked.

"I haven't done any concerts since the summer. You still playing the piano or violin?"

"Piano yeah, I haven't played the violin since your brothers stole my case one mornin before school. Remember? They took it outta da case and the wind was so strong dat it blew into the street."

"Yeah, and a car crushed it," he said trying not to laugh.

She heard him laugh so she rocked her body over to push him, "Dat was my favorite violin," she said.

"You played it at your father's church right?" Jack asked.

"Yup, every Sunday," she said poking at the fire again.

"See we do have something in common," he shivered as he looked down at the fuzzy red carpet below him.

"Your cold?" she asked extending the quilt to him.

"I'm good," he said rubbing his hands together.

"Get ova here," she said pulling him in to share the warm blanket.

"Thanks," he said.

"Well isn't this a compromisin position?" she giggled trying to shift comfortably against him.

"Better not take advantage of me," he said also trying to adjust himself.

"Hold on," she said sitting in front of him so that he was wrapped around the quilt and she was wrapped around him, "Dat's betta."

"Yeah," he said mutely.

"It is kinda cold in here, should I turn the heat on?" she asked him.

"I'm not cold anymore," he said clasping the quilt around her.

He noticed that she wasn't wearing her usual Glow perfume by J. Lo. Instead she smelled like fresh baked cinnamon rolls that just came out of the oven.

"It's my shampoo, cinnamon vanilla," she said, she could feel his nose gentle rub against her hair.

Feeling a little embarrassed he said, "Sorry, it's making me hungry.

She giggled, "You want me to make you somethin?"

She was way to comfortable laying there so she snuggled into him deeper hinting that she didn't want to get up.

He was also very comfortable, holding her in his arms so he said, "No, I'm fine."

* * *

Sorry, this was a fluff piece, I wanted to add this short chapter in becuase it's important to my up comming ones. I know most of you will like it, so enjoy it now becuasein the next chapter you will want to hurtme, badly. R&R thanks! 


	5. But the Rock Star always gets the girl

**Chapter 5-** **But the Rock Star always gets the girl**

_Krystal's house- _

Krystal was woken up by a ray of sunlight that had shown through her den's window. The fire in the fireplace had gone out hours ago. She was slightly confused at this time because she thought she had fallen asleep in the middle of the floor, but she felt like a chair or couch was right behind her.

"Crap," she muttered silently turning around to see Jack's body lying next to hers.

His face looked cold and blue but he held a slight comfortable smile. One of his arms was draped over Krystal's waist, probably because it had gotten so cold during the night they huddled together for warmth. His expression made her smile because he looked so innocent and vulnerable. She could see seven year old Jack in her mind, playing in the sandbox at the park. The first time she laid eyes on him was that day at the park. He was a thin, shy little creature whom she had chosen to torture. He really wasn't that bad looking, with his little overalls, dirty sneakers and those piercing green eyes. Seven year old Jack just wanted a good friend to play with and talk to, but she never gave him a chance. Looking over at nineteen year old Jack, she noticed he wasn't bad looking either. Actually he was kind of, handsome, in his leather jacket and chain draped jeans. She never really looked at him this way before. He had a strong jaw bone that curved into firm cheek bones. He had full pink lips and a slightly pointy nose. His eyes were closed so she couldn't observe them, but she would never forget the way they looked at her.

She was careful not to wake him, by removing his arm from her waist and substituting it with a large pillow, she got up. Grabbing some hot coco mix and two large mugs from the kitchen's cupboard, she boiled water and waited for Jack to wake up and realize that they had fallen asleep, together. The clock on the oven read _9:23 a.m_ and she knew that Jack never got up before noon. She left the hot drinks in the microwave so that she could heat them when he finally woke up. She did two loads of laundry and while folding the first load Jack found her sitting in the living room watching television.

"How long have you been up?" he asked her scratching at his head.

"Since nine," she said placing the laundry basket to the side.

"I usually don't get up this early," he said stretching his arms above his head.

She looked over to the clock on the window sill and it was only 10:39 a.m.

"Where did you sleep?" he asked making his way over to the couch.

She didn't know if she wanted to tell him that they had fallen asleep huddled together in front of the fireplace. The last thing she wanted to do was lead him on.

"On the floor," she said holding one finger up to tell him hold on a second as she ran downstairs to get the next batch of laundry.

He tried to remember what happen last night. Then he remembered that she fell asleep first. Her body went limp against his, and instead of waking her up he lowered both of their bodies down on the floor. He was stroking her hair and then that must have been when he fell asleep.

She ran back upstairs with her laundry and started folding it.

"I didn't mean to stay here," he said watching as she carefully folded one of her favorite t-shirts.

"I know. I guess it got so warm dat we didn't feel like gettin up so we feel asleep," she said nervously.

"I better call Bobby and tell him I'm over here. He's probably pissed off," he said.

"You're an adult. Bobby doesn't need to check every time you wipe your ass," she said in his defense.

He laughed a little bit and said, "I know, but since the shooting, he's been a little more protective."

"That's understandable," she said handing him the cordless phone.

Jack disappeared into the kitchen for some privacy. Krystal let her hair out of its bun and shook her head letting the curls dangle in front of her makeup-less face.

"Looks like a fire cracker went off," he said joining her back in the living room.

"You tell no one, dat you've seen me like this. We clear?" she said sternly but playfully.

"What are you gunna do if I tell?" he challenged her.

She threw a pair of her father's briefs at him.

"Oh come on Red!" he yelled, "That's wrong."

She giggled hysterically, "They're holy briefs. Consider yaself blessed!"

They both laughed as they threw the briefs back and forth at each other before Krystal folded them back up.

Jack lowered his head and cleared his throat, "You doing anything today?" he asked her shyly.

Krystal was caught off guard by his question, but she recovered to say, "Well today is what? Monday? At one, I have to go sign up for dance classes."

"Oh," Jack sighed.

Krystal noticed his disappointment and without looking up from the laundry she said, "We could get together later."

He looked up, "Yeah, maybe you could come over and play poker."

She lifted the heavy load of folded laundry off of her lap and sat it on the floor, "Could we maybe play here? I don't wanna run into ya brother."

"Which one?" he asked.

"Well actually both, but I was takin bout Bobby," she replied.

"We could always play up in my room," he said eagerly.

She paused for a second, not sure what to say but he answered before she could, "Invite Sara and Lana over too," he said.

"Oh, ok," she said knowing that her two best friends would definitely jump at the chance to spend time in Jack's room.

"What time?" he asked.

"I think they both get outta work at six, so maybe seven?" she said.

"Ok, I'll go now then. I'll see you at seven?" his voice trembled as he walked towards the front door.

She followed behind him and said, "Seven it is."

_**

* * *

**Mercer house-_

Jack slowly walked home after staying the night at Krystal's house. He was in too much of a good mood to go home and let Bobby walk all over him.

"And where the fuck have you been?" Bobby yelled slamming the door behind Jack.

"I fell asleep at Red's house," he said ignoring his brother's tirade.

"What do you mean, you fell asleep?" Bobby asked him.

"We were talking and we just feel asleep," Jack said walking past Bobby to go upstairs.

"Oh, so you fell asleep together?" Bobby prompted.

Jack shut his room door and picked up his guitar. He didn't understand why Bobby was so angry. Was it because he didn't tell him where he was, or was it because Bobby really liked Krystal? He chuckled to himself at that last thought. Was Bobby actually jealousy, of Jack?

He spent the next few hours writing words and making up beats for a new song. He had only gone downstairs once to grab a sandwich since he got home. Bobby hadn't barged into Jack's room asking him millions of questions like Jack had expected, and when he realized this it was already six thirty. He searched his closet for a deck of cards but couldn't find any, that's when he heard the door bell ring. It was almost like he was moving in slow motion, he heard Bobby answer the door and before he could even get half way down the stairs Bobby said, "Hey Red."

"Shit," Jack said under his breath knowing the last person Krystal wanted to see was Bobby.

Krystal pushed past Bobby and followed Jack upstairs.

"Sorry bout that," Jack said opening his bedroom door.

"Dat's ok. Sara and Lana said they were gunna meet me here, I know I'm a bit early," she said as he helped her take her coat off.

"Ok," Jack said, remembering he never found a deck of playing cards, "Hold on a sec."

He had to go downstairs and ask Bobby for his stack of cards. Bobby was in the kitchen sitting down by the back door drinking a beer.

"Do you have a deck of cards I can borrow?" Jack asked Bobby.

"There on my nightstand," Bobby said drunkenly.

"You alright?" Jack asked him, noticing there where already two beer bottles sitting in a plastic bag ready to be taken out to be recycled.

Bobby laughed but he didn't say a word. Jack grabbed a beer for himself and went upstairs to Bobby's room. He found the deck of cards and by the time he went back to his room the door bell rang.

"Hey Jack!" Lana giggled pulling him into a semi-hug, semi-air kiss.

"Is Krystal here?" Sara asked Jack as he led them upstairs.

"Hey girl!" Lana and Sara said to Krystal, each one of them took turns kissing each other on the cheek.

"I got the cards," Jack said feeling a little bit uncomfortable now that the three girls crowded his room.

"So how much are we playing for?" Sara asked taking out her wallet.

"How about clothes?" Lana asked seductively looking at Jack.

"We should play for both, but then again we don't wanna leave Jack naked and broke. Ya should just hand us your clothes now," Krystal said holding out her hand to Jack.

He turned bright red from embarrassment, "Actually you might wanna hand me your clothes. I got a lot of practice in since you left," he said folding his hand in a _'give me'_ motion.

Lana and Sara looked at Jack and Krystal, surprised by both of their actions. They didn't know Jack and Krystal had become friends over the weekend or that they had spent the night at Krystal house.

"What eva. Let's play some poker," she said grabbing Jack's beer and guzzling it down.

"Maybe I should get some more drinks," Jack said.

They all played for about an hour and a half before the girls decided to go home.

"Aren't you glad we didn't play for clothes?" Krystal snickered as she flashed the two hundred dollars she had won from the game.

"I think it would have been easier. Now I won't be able to eat for a week," Jack laughed letting the girls out.

"Thanks, that was fun," Lana said hugging him.

"Next time, no clothes," Sara giggled, hugging him too.

"Bye," Krystal said feeling a little bit tipsy, she had two bottles of beer to drink.

She leaned in to give him a hug and unexpectedly gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye," he said in shock.

When he closed the door he leaned up against it and said, "Wow."

Lana drove Krystal down the street because there was a lot of snow covering the side walk. Krystal had on her high heel boots and she couldn't even walk a straight line so walk home was out of the question.

"Thanks," Krystal said feeling blank stares on her, "What?"

Lana and Sara looked at each other knowing they both wanted to know the same thing.

"What was that back there?" Sara asked.

"What was what?"

"Don't play dumb Krystal. You're boning Jack aren't you?" Lana asked abruptly.

"Ok, first of all, what the hell are you two smoking? I'm not doin anythin wit Jack," she protested.

"Save it Red. We saw how you to acted tonight, all flirty and what not," Lana said jealously.

"You guys are crazy, I'ma go in my house, forget ya ever said dat, and I'll call yous tomorrow," she said slamming the car door shut.

She stomped up her walkway. When it came to temper, Krystal's was as short, very short. Nothing made her more furious than hearing other people talk about her.

Back at the Mercer house Bobby was finishing up his fourth light beer. He wasn't too buzzed, only a little bit hazy. Going over to Krystal's to apologize sounded like a good idea to him so he put on his coat and headed over. He knocked on her front door twice.

"Bobby?' she asked, the screen door was the only thing separating them.

"Hey Red," he said trying to open the screen door.

"Bobby, go home," she said holding on to the knob so he couldn't enter.

"I gotta talk to you Krystal."

"You got two mintues," she said letting him inside the cold house.

She hugged her long purple robe to her chest. After she came home from playing poker with Jack, she went into her room and changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top. She was going to put on sweatpants and a sweater but they were still downstairs in the laundry basket, and she was to dizzy to go and get them When she answered the door for Bobby she forgot that she was half naked under her robe.

"What do you wanna say to me?" she asked folding her arms across her chest.

"I wanted to say that I was sorry," he said placing one arm on her shoulder.

She backed away and said, "Ok, your not forgiven, get out."

She turned him around, heading for the front door.

"Wait Red," he said turning around to face her.

"What Bobby? What?" she sighed after mumbling Spanish profanities.

He grabbed her and kissed her hard. Harder and harder he pinned her against the wall forcefully.

"Bobby!" she yelled.

He continued kissing her, despite her cries.

"Bobby let go of me!" she screamed, pushing him off of her.

He stumbled into a wall and tried to process what was going on. She fixed her hair and wiped her mouth, he tasted like the bottom of a beer can. After he got his bearings, he started to laugh.

"What da hell is wrong wit you?" she asked him.

He didn't know why but he kept on laughing, and this resulted in a smack in the face.

"Ow, why you do that?" he asked her still laughing.

She stood really close to his face and smacked him again.

"Come on Red, your losing your touch. Hit me again," he said provokingly.

She only did what he asked, so she hit him again.

"Are you really mad? Come on you can do better den that!" Bobby yelled.

This time she put all of her weight into it. Bobby's left cheek was so red, it looked like it could bleed any minute now.

Bobby stopped laughing and Krystal just stood there. Ten seconds later Krystal kissed Bobby with all her strength. It wasn't a romantic kiss, and it wasn't a sweet kiss. Their kiss was violent and full of hatred, not to mention drunk.

Bobby picked her up and banging her against the wall by the front door where there was a small table with mail and keys on it. They both could feel cold air rush through the cracks of the door, sending chills up their spines.

"I hate you," Krystal spat as Bobby removed the bulky robe that hid her curvy figure.

"You're no picnic eitha sweetheart."

He picked her up again, kissing her less fiercely, and placing her down on the living room couch. She bit his bottom lip hard as she tried to remove his leather jacket.

"You crazy bitch," he shouted breathlessly helping her strip off his two layers of t-shirts.

"Shut up and take off ya pants," she giggled.

"Oh," he said excitedly.

* * *

Like I said, most of you probably hate me. Well bring it on, I ended it like this for a reaosn. I guess you'll just have to keep on reading to find out if Jack gets the girl or not...hehe (tries to hide devil horns) R&R THANKS! 


	6. Feel no Pain

**Chapter 6- Feel no pain **

_Mercer House-_

Jack sat on his bed strumming his guitar to the beat of _"Let's get it on"_ by Marvin Gaye. He sat there with the goofiest smile on his face, looking like a four year old at Disneyland. Krystal and he had become really good friends the last couple of days. Old feelings consumed him as he remembered the polite kiss she gave him not to long ago. He always knew she was sweet and gentle but because of the people she hung out with, her best qualities were hidden from the world.

"Bobby?" Angel yelled from downstairs just getting in the house, he and Sofi had finally gone to dinner that night.

"Jack?" he yelled when he didn't hear Bobby answer.

"Up here," Jack shouted back.

Angel walked upstairs while Sofi went into the kitchen.

"You guys have been out since six, it's almost midnight," Jack said placing a ciggertte in his mouth and lighting it.

"Well you know," he said chuckling.

Jack let out a stream of smoke, "Where's Bobby?"

"I dunno, he probably went out," Angel said exiting Jack's room.

Jack took a look at his clock radio, _11:47 p.m_. He didn't feel like going to bed, so he decided to call Krystal.

"_Good day to you. You've reached the Reverend Peterson residence. I am not able to take your call at this moment, so please leave your name and number and I should be able to get back to you soon. Remember God blesses us each and every day."_

When the call reached the answer machine he hung up.

He knew that she couldn't be asleep; she never slept before one in the morning. He threw his leather jacket on and headed downstairs.

"Where you goin?" Angel asked Jack as he swung the front door open.

"I'm going over to see Red," Jack said.

"Have fun," Angel laughed, remembering that Jack had spent the night before at her house.

Jack took long drags on his cigarette as he walked down the snow covered sidewalk. It was freezing and he couldn't wait until spring came around. Maybe he could take Krystal on vacation somewhere warm like Florida or California. Or maybe he could visit Brooklyn with her and her dad. All he knew is that he wanted to spend more time with her making up for the years they lost being friends.

When he was a house away from Krystal's he noticed that her screen door was flapping back in forth. He ran up the steps quickly and threw his cigarette in the snow, Krystal hated smoking. He was about to knock on the door when it slowing opened itself. Pushing his way past it, he stopped moving.

"Stop," he heard someone moan lightly.

Jack made his way into the living room slowly.

"Bobby," Krystal groaned as Bobby slid his hands down her shorts.

Jack froze like a deer in headlights. He didn't look long, but he caught enough to make him sick to his stomach. Krystal and Bobby were on the couch making out as far as he could see and that was more than an eye full. He stumbled down her front steps trying to run home.

"Bobby," Krystal said sleepily grabbing his huge biceps.

Bobby continued rummaging his hands over her lower body.

She hit him in the shoulder hard with her fist, "Ow baby," Bobby sighed.

"Get up," she said trying to sit up.

"What is it?" he asked her looking around the fuzzy room.

"You needa go, I can't do this," she said grabbing and handing him his jacket.

He sat up, his eyes widened, "What's wrong?"

"You're drunk, and we shouldn't do this."

He laughed and stood up, "I'm drunk? You're drunk too."

"Exactly why you needa go before we regret this," she said putting her robe on.

He walked over to her and grabbed her ass, "How could I regret this?" grinning evilly.

"_Vamos_! Get out Bobby, go!" she said pointing to the door.

"Fine. I'll have blue balls for a week," he hissed kissing her forehead, and then he left.

As soon as Jack got home he ran into the upstairs bathroom. He lifted the toilet seat and began to hurl.

"You ok?" Sofi asked Jack from the hallway.

"Yeah," he said, still dry heaving.

He couldn't believe what he saw minutes ago. Was Krystal really with Bobby? Was she only pretending to be Jack's friend to turn around and hook up with Bobby? She said it herself, when she was younger she was only Jack's friend to be near Angel. The only difference now was she had used him to get to Bobby. He didn't know which one of them he hated more.

"Wooooo," Bobby laughed hanging his coat up.

"Well you look like shit," Angel observed, "You get attacked by anotha stripper?"

"Even better," Bobby said walking up to his room.

"Who was it?" Angel asked eagerly, "Come on man. Was it Candy or Diamond?"

Sofi found Angel on the steps and hit him in the back of the head.

Bobby dragged past the bathroom laughing as Jack began to throw up again.

Meanwhile, Krystal was sitting in the middle of her den floor crying, and she never cried. The last time she cried was at her mother's funeral, but before that she never cried. It was a mistake to let Bobby in and it was an even bigger mistake to make out with him and almost…yeah.

"Stupid, stupid," she mumbled before falling asleep.

_**

* * *

**__The next day-_

"Come on, I won't take no for an answer," Bobby said begging Krystal to come over.

"Bobby, I'll feel too weird," she replied.

"No one knows," he whispered.

"What time?"

"Dinner starts at six."

"It's already five thirty."

"So?" Bobby asked.

"Fine, but keep all alcoholic drinks away from me."

He laughed, "See you at six."

After his conversation with Krystal, Bobby had only told Sofi that she was coming to dinner. Jack was upstairs, like always, playing his guitar. Yesterday it was all love ballads and poems but today it was back to that hardcore depressing stuff.

"You're gunna set another plate right?" Bobby asked Sofi who was setting the table.

"For God sakes Bobby, yes," she said angrily, Sofi didn't like Krystal because of the way she stared at Angel.

"Anyone call Jerry? We haven't seen him in a while," Bobby said.

Angel grabbed a biscuit from the bread basket Sofi had just sat out, "I saw him yesterday down at his new office."

"Angel! _Jesús Cristo_. Put that down!" she yelled.

"Sorry baby," he said taking a bite out of it and placing it back down.

"Fine, den eat it," she sighed.

"We should invite him over, Camille and the kids are out of town for the next two days," Angel said eating the rest of the biscuit.

Sofi sat out all of the food and then Krystal showed up shortly after Jerry.

"Little Red!" Jerry exclaimed hugging his old neighbor, "I haven't seen you in years."

"I babysat ya kids last time I saw you Cousin Jerry, how are they?" Krystal said hugging him back.

They were all in the dinning room sitting down and talking when Bobby noticed Jack was still upstairs.

"Hey Jackie!" Bobby yelled, "Jackie, foods ready."

Jack didn't have much of an appetite, but he joined them for dinner anyway. When he entered the dinning room from the kitchen, Krystal turned to face him and waved. She was sitting next to Bobby who was sitting at the head of the table next to Jerry. He took a seat next to Sofi who was sitting across from Angel who sat next to Krystal. He didn't know she was coming over for dinner.

"Hey little brother, how are you?" Jerry asked as Jack sat down in shock.

"What's wrong?" Angel asked him.

"Nothing," Jack mumbled stabbing his turkey cutlet.

"So how's medical school? That's what you're doing now right?" Jerry asked Krystal.

"No, I just finished a nursin program back in Brooklyn. Now I'm just waitin to start work."

"How did your dance audition go yesterday?" Bobby asked her shoveling food into his mouth.

"I forgot you danced," Jerry said.

"Yeah, I'm supposed to be getting a call next week to see if I got it," Krystal said looking over at Jack who had his head down.

"She's gunna be a video girl," Bobby laughed as he took a sip of his beer.

"Is that so?" Jerry asked surprised.

"No, I was auditionin for a teachin position," she said slapping Bobby's arm.

Jack cringed.

"Why waste your time teaching little kids how to dance when you can be shaking your stuff in a music video?" Bobby laughed with Jerry and Angel.

"It's not the same," Krystal blushed.

Jack was gripping his fork telling himself not to storm out of there screaming.

"Don't you think she'd look good in those short booty shorts?" Bobby joked, pinching Krystal on the cheek flirtingly.

Jack had had enough; he slammed his fork down on his plate and walked out of the room.

Bobby turned his face into a scowl and ran after him," What the hell is your problem?" he asked grabbing Jack by the arm.

"My problem? I don't have a problem" he said sarcastically trying to loosen his arm from Bobby's grip.

By now everyone was standing up by their chairs listening.

"Jack, go finish your food," Bobby said.

Jack tried to stop himself but he couldn't. He took his free arm and ran his fist across Bobby's face, knocking him to the ground.

"Oh my God," Sofi yelled as they all rushed into the living room.

Bobby stood back up and wiped his lip and before he could hit Jack back Angel grabbed him.

"What the hell you little faggot?" Bobby yelled as Jerry held Jack.

"Why you do it Bobby?" Jack shouted as they both tried to wrestle free from their brother's grips.

"Do what?" Bobby shouted back.

Jack was so overwhelmed with jealousy he screamed it out, "Why'd you have to fuck with Krystal?"

Krystal's face darkened from humiliation and anger as everyone stared at her.

"What?" she yelled.

"I saw you! Don't deny it," Jack cried.

Bobby didn't have anything to say and neither did Krystal. She felt like their millions of eyes were burning through her body. Sofi looked at her as if to say, "You little slut." Jerry and Angel's reactions were shocked and Bobby looked at her like she didn't need to prove anything. Jack stared at her with a pained look.

Normally Krystal would get mad and tell everyone off, but after looking into Jack's eyes she just left out the front door.

* * *

One more chapter! please R&R 


	7. Kiss by a Rose

Short chatper, I was thinking about doing a sequel later on if I get enough reviews. Tell me what you think! R&R

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7- Kissed by a Rose**

_Krystal's House-_

"Why can't I find my socks!" Krystal groaned angrily throwing clothes into an empty duffel bag.

It had been a week since she last saw any of the Mercer men. Jack tried calling her twice a day, but Krystal let all of the messages go to the answer machine to be deleted.

She collected her favorite trinkets and pictures from her room packing them careful inside her suitcase.

Jack looked out the living room window and saw a cab roll up to Krystal's house. He pulled his jacket on and opened the front door.

The phone rang, "Stop callin me Jack," she muttered, "Hello?"

"Ms. Peterson, I'm out side," the cab driver told her.

"Oh sorry, I'll be down in a sec," she said hanging up the phone.

She grabbed her luggage and head downstairs.

"Do you need help with that miss?" the cabbie asked her.

"No I got it," she said loading her two suitcases into the cab's trunk.

She heard snow crunching behind her, "Where are you going?" Jack asked her as she swung the cab's door open.

"Brooklyn."

"Don't run away from this, just tell me what you want," Jack told her stopping her from closing the door.

"I want you to let go of this door. I need to go," she said trying to shut the door.

"No you don't, just tell me if you're in love with Bobby and I'll let you go."

She sighed and stood up to face him, "I don't know if I love him. Look, my father had a heart attack last night. I need to go back to Brooklyn for a while. We can talk bout this later," she said.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled embarrassed by his actions.

"It's not your fault. Look, I'll be gone for a couple of days, can you wait for me?" she asked.

"I've waited the past twelve years, what's another week?' he said as she planted a warm kiss on his left cheek.

She settled back into the cab and waved as it took off.

Jack stood by the edge of the road until the cab turned off the block and then he walked back inside his house.

* * *


	8. Everyone Has a Secret, But Can They Keep

The song in this chapter, the lyrics were made by me and while writing them I thought of the beat to Maroon 5's song "Secrets" if you listen to that song, my lyrics go with it. Hopefully you like this chapter, I worked on it all day, so please tell me what you think! R&R

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8- Everyone Has a Secret, But Can They Keep It?**

_Mercer House-_

Bobby watched from the living room window as his little brother searched frantically through the mailbox.

"What is he doin?" Angel asked Bobby who had just woken up.

"Lookin through the mail again," Bobby laughed.

"Doesn't he know that she's probably not comin back?" Angel asked wrapping his robe tighter around him.

Jack walked back inside the house and threw all the bills and sweepstake mail to Bobby.

"No love letters today?" Bobby joked.

Jack sank his head low into his chest and sulked upstairs. Krystal had been gone for week already and no one had heard from her.

"You think she's comin back?" Angel asked Bobby who had turned on a hockey game.

"Who knows what Red's gunna do? She's always out doin something, or someone," Bobby chuckled but Angel felt a little remorse for Jack so he just walked away from Bobby's rude comment.

"So you don't care if she comes back?" Angel yelled from the kitchen.

"Why? Should I?"

"Well cause didn't you two have a little rondevu last week?" Angel chuckled lightly.

"Yeah well, it was only a matter of time," Bobby joked cockily.

"Whatever man, watch her show up and profess her undying love for you. What would you do then?" Angel asked making himself microwavable waffles.

"Only thing Red likes to do is fuck wit guys head," Bobby replied after shouting at his team for losing.

Jack was upstairs writing at his desk. He had written Krystal twenty letters since she had left a week ago. He wrote two a day, one after he checked the mail box and one before he went to bed. Most of them stated how much he missed her and how he forgave her for being with Bobby. He knew her address in Brooklyn, but he didn't have the heart to send any of them. Staring at all the sealed up envelopes, he threw them into his trash can and screamed angry cries into his balled up fists.

"Yak, is everything ok?" Sofi asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, I just banged my knee against my desk," he said forcing a normal voice to escape his lips instead of the painful one that might have surfaced.

"Ok, well if you need anything…"she said making her way downstairs.

Jack took a good look at his latest letter and began to write. It read:

_Krystal,_

_I know you told me to wait for you and I know it's only been a week, but it feels more like a year. It's getting harder and harder to wait. I don't want to sound like a love sick puppy but in a way I think I am. What I want to tell you right now it is I lov…_

"Jack!" Bobby yelled as he pounded his heavy fist against Jack's door.

Jack scrambled around trying to hide his letter and the other ones that were in his trash can.

"Jack," Bobby said opening the door, "What the hell are you doin?"

Jack shoved the letter under a bunch of sheet music he had wrote, "Nothing, what's up?"

"Breakfast's ready," Bobby said suspiciously turning around to exit.

He turned back quickly to see Jack grab the music and threw it all away.

"Coming," Jack sighed.

Bobby, Angel, Jack, and Sofi sat at the table eating microwavable waffles and sausage.

"How come you didn't make homemade waffles?" Bobby sneered, "This tastes like shit."

Sofi slammed her napkin and fork down and stood up, "You didn't buy any batter for me to make homemade waffles! You know what Bobby!" she said continuing to curse at him in Spanish.

"Sofi, baby please," Angel begged.

"No!" she yelled.

Bobby spoke but you couldn't hear him over Sofi's yelling.

"Why do you have do that?" Angel groaned, "Sofi!" Angel yelled after she ran upstairs.

Jack didn't notice anything around him, almost like he was enclosed in an air sealed bubble.

"Jack?" Bobby called, "Jack!"

"What," he asked caught of guard.

Jack took his plate of half eaten waffles into the kitchen to be washed and then the phone rang, "Hello?" he answered.

"Hey man, can you come down to the studio?" Chris, the drummer of the band Jack was in, said.

"Now?"

"Yeah, why you busy?"

"No, I can go now," Jack said depressed.

He hung up the phone and went to tell Bobby that he was leaving.

"Where you goin?" Bobby asked him as he grabbed is coat.

"I need to meet with the band," Jack said blankly.

"So you gunna ask to take my car?" Bobby grunted.

"Can I please borrow your car?" Jack pleaded while he zippered his coat.

"What ever, just be back here before dinner. I think La Vida Loca's gunna make us all Swanson dinners, she works so hard?" Bobby chuckled.

"Bobby!" Sofi yelled angrily.

Jack chuckled nonchalantly as he walked out the front door with his guitar. Bobby flipped through various channels looking for another hockey game because he was bored out of his mind. Being suspended from playing hockey was annoying him, but there was nothing he could do about it.

The phone rang, "Get it," Angel yelled from upstairs.

Bobby moaned painfully as he got up from the couch, "Hello?"

"Bobby?" the voice asked.

"Yeah?"

"Can I talk to Jack?"

"Who is this?" he thought about it for a second, "Red? Get outta here!" Bobby joked.

"Can I talk to Jack," she urged.

"Now is that any way to talk to me?"

"Bobby, just put Jack on the damn phone," Krystal said impatiently.

"What do you say?" Bobby asked taunting her.

"You're such an asshole you know that?" she yelled.

Bobby chuckled and wiped his mouth with his free hand and whispered teasingly, "I know, that's what you said last week after ripping my clothes off."

Bobby's husky voice reminded Krystal of the night they almost spent together. They were both drunk enough to rush into things, but not drunk enough to forget. Krystal wasn't sure if she wanted to forget, even though she was pretty drunk that night, she remembered wanting to go further. She remembered feeling safe in Bobby's arms and she wished she could feel that now as she watched her father's health slowly deteriorate.

"Bobby, please," she pleaded.

"How's your dad?" Bobby asked.

"He's not doin to well. Is Jack even there?"

"Look, I know you might not think much of me right now but I've been thinking bout you," Bobby said trying to direct her attention off of Jack.

Krystal sighed, "Bobby, just tell Jack I called. Can you do that for me? Please?"

"Just remember I'm here Red, if you need me, I'm here," Bobby said and then he heard her hang up.

Angel ran downstairs to grab a sandwich out of the refrigerator, "Was that a bill collector? I was supposed to call them back."

"No, it was a wrong number," Bobby said finally hanging up the phone.

_**

* * *

**Bam Bam Record Studios- _

"What's up Jack?" Chris asked him."Nothing much," Jack sighed.

"What's up man, you look a little down," Domer, the bass guitarist, said.

"I know that look," Ted their manager said taking Jack's guitar away from him.

They all looked around at each other and said in unison, "The look of love!" as Domer and Ted struck a high cord on their guitars.

"Shut up," Jack chuckled as he grabbed his guitar back from Ted.

"Alright come on you guys get in there, make some music! You got something new right Jack?" Ted shouted as the band entered the recording room.

"Yeah," Jack mumbled.

Chris stopped Jack before they entered, "Use that."

"Use what?" Jack asked.

"Your heart man."

Jack thought about what Chris said as he placed his headphones on his head.

"Ready?" Ted asked from the speaker.

Jack nodded and waited until Chris and Domer finished their solos so he could begin.

(Slow melody plays)

"_The days grow longer_

_My hunger's stronger,_

_For you…"_

"_No time to waste now_

_Trying to figure out,_

_You…"_

_Chorus-_

"_You know that I love you,_

_When can I show you?_

_Now?_

_I think you don't know how_

_How much I love you,_

_Now…Now, Now, Now…"_

"_Please say you will stay_

_No don't go away,_

_Today…"_

"_Tell me you feel the same_

_It'll take away all my pain,_

_Today…" _

_Chorus-_

"_You know that I love you,_

_When can I show you?_

_Now?_

_I think you don't know how_

_How much I love you,_

_Now… Now, Now, Now…"_

Ted and some of the technical people working the sound stood up and clapped.

"That was brilliant!" Ted yelled over the speaker.

Jack removed his headphones and walked out of the room.

Greg, one of the sound guys, replayed the song. Jack's voice rang out from the speakers sounding like a million dollar song. The other band members nodded their heads in approval as the soft ballad filled the room with joyful laugher.

"This is going to be a hit!" Ted shouted.

"You did it," Chris said elbowing Jack in his ribs.

Jack listened to the lyrics thinking it would've been the perfect backdrop for the night he spent with Krystal. He wished that she was there listening to it with him or better yet he wanted to sing it to her in front of her fireplace.

"Jack?" Domer asked lightly punching him in the arm.

"What?" he asked still in his fantasy world.

"It sounds great, the vocals are great."

"Thanks."

Jack had made the song the night after he slept over Krystal's house. Music was always his only way of deeply expressing his feelings without getting picked on by his brothers or anyone else. He almost threw the lyrics away that afternoon but decided to try them with the band. It had been a hit with the band and the manager but for some reason he didn't feel like celebrating with the rest of them.

"Ok, we'll work on the tempo and the vocals need to be brought out, the drum over rides it, but other than that, sounds like a hit!" Ted babbled.

"Great," Chris smiled.

"See you guys back here tomorrow," Ted said shaking all of their hands.

_**

* * *

**Mercer house- _

"Where did you go?' Angel asked Jack who was passing him on the staircase."Band rehearsal," Jack muttered dragging his heavy guitar case on the floor.

"Jack!" Bobby called.

"What?" he shouted from his room.

"Someone called for you," Bobby smirked.

Jack ran downstairs into the living room, almost tripping over the carpet, "Who?"

Bobby looked behind him from the couch, "Just Domer, a couple of minutes ago," he smiled.


	9. Whenever you Call

**Chapter 9- Whenever you Call **

_Mercer House-_

"Hello?" Bobby asked groggily answering the phone.

"Bobby? Can I talk to Jack?" Krystal asked.

"Oh hey Red, don't even brother to say hi to me," Bobby sighed sarcastically.

"Hi Bobby, how are you? Can I please talk to Jack?"

"He's sleepin, you know he doesn't get up before noon."

"Bobby it's two thirty," Krystal said irritably.

"Oh, well he ain't up," Bobby scoffed taking a look at the clock on the stove.

"Did you tell him I called?"

"Yeah."

"Can you give him my number? I don't have my cell with me."

"Yeah."

"It's 327-555-8798."

"Yeah."

"Bobby!" Krystal begged.

"Ok I'll give it to him, but," Bobby stopped.

"But what?"

"Look, I didn't want to tell you this but, he doesn't want to talk to you," Bobby lied.

"Oh, um," Krystal stammered.

"It's ok. Listen, forget bout him, you deserve better," Bobby said quietly as he heard someone walk down the stairs.

She took a second to comprehend what Bobby just told her, "Ok, thanks," and then she hung up.

"Were you on the phone?" Jack asked Bobby who was standing in the kitchen with his hand on the phone on the wall.

"Yeah, it was a bill collector, looking for Angel," Bobby chuckled.

"He needs to learn how to pay his bills on time," Jack laughed along with him.

A light bulb hit Jack and he ran out of the kitchen.

"Where you goin?" Bobby called after him.

"I forgot to check the mail!" Jack yelled from the porch.

Bobby rolled his eyes, "You don't have any mail from her."

Jack walked back inside disappointed for the eight day in a row.

"She hasn't called or anything?" Jack asked Bobby.

Bobby shifted his eyes around the kitchen, "No, she hasn't called. Forget about her Jackie, she's not worth it."

"I can't," Jack mumbled heading upstairs.

"Come on you can't stay in your room all day," Bobby yelled after him.

"I have to go to the studio soon, can I borrow your car please?" Jack yelled back.

"What ever," Bobby yelled.

After Jack slipped on one of his favorite band t-shirts and a pair of paint stained looking jeans, he grabbed his guitar and left the house.

Bobby was still in the kitchen waiting for Jack to leave. He was going to go out but when he went upstairs to change his shirt he noticed Jack's full garbage can.

"Rocker stars, slobs" he muttered picking up the can.

The trash fell over and his attention was brought to the bunched up pieces of paper that hit the floor. He un-crumbled one of the papers and it read:

_Red as roses, model posses, your lips_

_Sweet as honey, making money, your hips,_

_Curvy wavy, Call you baby, your mine_

_Love you longer, heart got stronger, your shine…_

The song or poem was dated last week so he crumbled it back up and read another one. This one was dated a couple days ago:

_Woke up one morning_

_Heart in mourning_

_You left..._

_No words of goodbye_

_Instead you fly_

_Solo..._

_My body aches_

_I can't fake_

_This pain..._

_It's like a wonderland_

_But I stand_

_Alone..._

Bobby suddenly grew angry as he searched through all the papers. He knew they were all about Krystal. He figured that Jack was doing this everyday because he spent so many hours in his room with the door closed.

"What are you doin?" Angel asked Bobby who was on the floor reading.

"Nothin," Bobby said concentrating on the paper.

"Why are you goin through Jack's trash?"

"Look," Bobby said handing him the last song he had read.

"But I stand, alone? What the hell is this?" Angel asked concerned.

"Jack's been up here writin love songs bout Red," Bobby laughed.

"Well ain't that sweet?" Angel said making his way over to Jack's desk.

Angel picked up a piece of paper off the desk and read it carefully.

"What is it?" Bobby asked as he placed all the papers back inside the trash so he could stand up and see what Angel was looking at.

"It's a letter to Red," he searched through the other papers, "They're all letters to her."

Bobby picked them up and skimmed through a couple finding that all of them were address to Krystal.

"I wonder why he didn't send any of them," Angel asked.

"He probably just wants to hear from her first," Bobby said and then Angel left the room.

He wanted to take the trash out and tell Jack he thought it was all garbage because he knew Jack would get upset and ask what happened it them, but he thought that was a bit cruel. All he had to do was keep Krystal from talking to Jack and then he could be with her. Bobby was always a jealous guy but now it had turned into something more than jealously.

**_

* * *

Bam Bam Record Studios- _**

"Hey Jack, how's it going man?" Domer asked him.

"Good," Jack nodded.

"Ok guys, like I said great work yesterday. I love the lyrics, Jack, excellent job," Ted said.

"Thanks," Jack nodded again.

"Hit it," Ted told the sound guys.

They all listened to the track again but this time Jack's voice was more distinctive and the tempo picked up nicely with the words. All the band members swayed to mimicking the cords on their guitars and basses but not Jack. He imagined what it would be like when Krystal came back. Would she want to be with him, or would she choose Bobby. Since they were little, Jack was always jealous of her crush on Angel but now she showed an interest in Bobby which he reciprocated her feelings.

"Jack," Chris said tapping him on the back.

"You're really out of it today," Ted laughed.

"Casanova's just reveling in the song," Domer joked.

"So when do we get to me the woman who's making this record platinum?" Ted asked.

Jack looked up trying to remember the conversation, he had been spacing out since the song was over, "There is no one."

"Right," on of the sound guys laughed and everyone else joined in.

"Ok, ok let's leave Casanova alone, he'll tell us when he's ready," Domer yelled while everyone was still laughing.

Jack didn't mind the laughter or the fact that they were calling him Casanova, but he didn't feel like joining in.

"Well then, maybe we should go over _'The world is going to end' _song and then you guys can pack up and go home. I promise, it'll only take ten minutes," Ted announced.

**_

* * *

Mercer House- _**

It was almost six o'clock when Jack called Angel and told him he was going to be late for dinner, he had been held up at the studio for almost three hours. After dinner, Sofi went into the kitchen to wrap up a plate of food so Jack could eat later. She was about to pick up the ringing phone but Bobby darted in front of her."Hello?" Bobby answered out of breath.

"Are you the only one who picks up the phone?" Krystal asked.

"Yeah," Bobby chuckled.

"Anyway, you doin anythin tomorrow?" she asked.

"No why?"

"Well it's gettin kinda lonely ova here and I was wonderin if you'd be able to come ova?" she asked shyly.

"Come over? Like to Brooklyn?" Bobby asked confused.

"Yeah, trust me you'll feel right at home," she giggled.

"Sure, why not? Anytime good with you?"

"Any time is good."

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow," she repeated.

"Take care sweetheart," Bobby said lovingly.

"Bobby? Can you not tell Jack? I know he doesn't wanna talk to me and he probably doesn't care but just don't tell him ok?"

"It'll be like I never told him," Bobby smirked.

"Thanks," she whispered and then she hung up.

Sofi had heard Bobby's conversation while she was in the dining room cleaning off the table. She didn't think anything of it though until Angel asked her later on.

Jack came home ten minutes after Bobby had talked to Krystal. Bobby was on the phone again but this time it was with Jerry. He got Jerry to get him a plane ticket to JFK for tomorrow afternoon. Even thought it was a long shot to try and get a ticket that early, Jerry knew someone that could hook him up.

"You only need one?" Jerry asked Bobby.

"Yeah."

"Why you goin to New York City?" Jerry asked.

"Cause I got some business to take care of."

"Ok, I'll see what I can do," Jerry said.

When Jerry and Bobby were off the phone, Jack strolled into the kitchen, "Who was that?"

"Jerry," Bobby answered.

"Oh," Jack sighed as he sat down at the kitchen table.

The next day, Bobby packed for Brooklyn. His flight left at three but it was only ten so he had plenty of time to pack. Jerry went over at eleven to drop off the ticket.

"I still wanna know why you're goin," Jerry asked holding tightly onto the ticket as Bobby pulled at it.

"I told you Jerry, business," Bobby groaned as he forced the ticket out of Jerry's hand.

"Fine, I'll come back later to pick you up, two right?" Jerry asked.

"Yeah, two is good. Thanks Jerry," Bobby said.

"What are brothers for?" Jerry laughed and then he left.

Bobby finished packing around one and waited for Jerry to pick him up later. He waited on the sofa watching a re-run of last nights hockey game. Sofi was in the kitchen making a quick late breakfast when she saw Bobby's luggage by the back door. He didn't tell anyone that he was leaving because he was going to wait until Jerry picked him up. Angel kissed Sofi gently on the cheek and he also noticed the luggage by the door.

"You leaving?" Angel asked Sofi angrily.

"It's not mine, it's Bobby's," she shot back.

"Oh," he walked over and saw the plane ticket dangling from one of the tags.

"New York?" Angel asked Sofi.

"Yeah, I think he's going to visit that girl, Diamond or something," she said sarcastically.

"Very funny, her name's Krystal," Angel mimicked.

Angel held onto the ticket for a second before going to see Bobby in the living room.

"What's up?" Bobby asked Angel who was blocking the television.

"You're gunna visit Red?" Angel asked.

"Keep your voice down," Bobby whispered.

"Jack's in the shower."

"Oh, well then yeah, I am. Why?"

"When did you speak to her?"

"Yesterday and a few days ago?" Bobby smiled.

"So you two are sneaking around behind Jack's back? Why don't you just tell him?"

"I'll tell him when I get back," Bobby said motioning for Angel to stop blocking the TV.

"That's bullshit Bobby, you know that. Tell him," Angel warned.

"Or what?"

"I will," Angel said as he walked back into the kitchen.

Bobby was a little bit worried about what Angel said. He couldn't tell Jack he had talked to Krystal because he might try to call her and he'll find out that he conspired them against each other.

Jack was in the shower singing his latest song while washing his hair. Bobby decided to call Jerry and have him come earlier, hopefully before Jack got out of the shower. As soon as Jack toweled dried himself and slipped some new clothes on, Jerry was at the door waiting for Bobby.

"Jack I'm leaving," Bobby shouted.

"What?" Jack asked as he patted his wet hair with a towel.

Angel and Sofi met up with Jack at the bottom of the stairs and they all jogged into the kitchen.

"I'm going away for a couple of days, see you soon," Bobby said as he turned around and headed out the backdoor.

"So your not gunna tell him?" Angel yelled after him.

Jerry stopped which made Bobby stop because he was following close behind him.

"Tell me what?" Jack asked.

Angel folded his arms and said, "Ask where our big brother is goin."

Jack looked at Angel confused, "Where's he going?"

Bobby didn't say anything he just passed Jerry and put his bags in the car.

"Fine, like I said if you don't tell him, I will," Angel shouted and then he looked at Jack, "He's goin to visit Krystal."

Jack faced turned from confusion to furious.

"What?" Jack asked angrily.

"He's gunna be on the plane in an hour."

Jack felt like he lost all of his sanity at that moment. He swung the backdoor open and then he tackled Bobby to the ground.


	10. No Ordinary Love

Hey everyone, hopefully you understood why I made Bobby be such a jerk, I wanted to give the story a little twist so there ya go. Please R&R, thanks again and enjoy!

**

* * *

Chapter 10- No Ordinary Love **

_Mercer House-_

"Jack!" Jerry yelled behind Jack as he pounded his fist repeatedly in Bobby's face.

"How come you didn't tell me!" Jack shouted while Angel picked him off of Bobby.

Bobby remained on the ground wiping his bloody nose.

"Calm down man," Angel said as he restrained Jack.

"You got balls to attack me like that," Bobby chuckled stumbling to his feet.

Sofi was standing in the kitchen about to go outside until she heard the phone ring.

"Hello?" Sofi answered.

"Hey, can I talk to Bobby?" Krystal asked.

"He's busy right now," Sofi said nastily.

Jerry was keeping his eye on his brothers until he heard Sofi yelling in the kitchen.

"How could you do that to Yak!" Sofi yelled finishing the sentence in Spanish.

"Sofi, Sofi, who is it?" Jerry asked as he took the phone from her clinched hands.

"Who's this?"

"Jerry? It's Krystal."

Sofi huffed and puffed and ran outside, "Angel!"

"What baby, can't you see I'm busy?" Angel said as Jack tried to break loose from his grip.

"Krystal's on the phone!" she screamed.

Bobby and Jack glared at Sofi and then they both ran to the backdoor. As soon as they both pushed their way into the kitchen Jerry was hanging phone the up.

"Jerry wait, what happened?" Jack asked frantically.

"Bobby looks like you won't be flying out today," Jerry said bluntly.

"What?" he asked trying to catch his breath.

"I think you owe an apology to our little brother," Jerry said.

"What? Why Jerry, what did she say?"

"Red's been callin you, Jack," Jerry said as he crossed his arms over his stomach.

"What?" Jack asked sounding hurt and confused.

"Tell him what you did Bobby," Jerry growled.

Bobby looked at Jack, "Promise not to hit me?"

Jack nodded in agreement.

"I kinda told Red that you didn't want to talk to her," Bobby sighed.

Jack lunged at Bobby but Angel grabbed Jack before they both hit the floor.

"You idiot!" Jack shouted.

Bobby took a seat at the kitchen table and rested is head down.

"Why'd you do it? Why?" Jack asked heatedly and then Angel let him go.

"Jackie," Bobby sighed.

"Were you the one who went through the papers on my desk? The paper in my garbage can? Did you?"

"Angel helped," Bobby laughed.

"You can't be serious for two seconds," Angel said rolling his eyes.

"Jack you should call her back, she's pretty upset," Jerry said.

Jack walked up to Bobby and slammed his hands down on the table, "You jealous? Is Bobby Mercer actually jealous?"

Bobby looked up at Jack meeting his challenge, "A little bit."

Everyone in the kitchen either gasped or coughed in surprise.

"Yeah I said it," Bobby shouted louder, "I'm jealous."

Jerry signaled for Sofi and Angel to leave so Jack and Bobby could talk things out. Jack pulled a chair up and sat next to Bobby.

"Why are you jealous?" Jack whispered.

"Because I could tell she liked you," Bobby said as he cracked his knuckles.

"When, how?"

"Last week, while I was kissing her neck, she whispered your name in my ear," Bobby chuckled.

Jack's eyes widened in surprise as he leaned back on his chair, "Oh."

"Yeah, definitely not a turn on," Bobby said, getting up from the table to fetch himself a beer from the fridge.

"Sorry bout that," Jack gloated and smiled.

"Yeah what ever," Bobby laughed.

"So you two didn't, you know…" Jack asked concerned.

"And have Red moan your name while I got off? No, no," Bobby continued laughing as he returned to the table.

"Good, oh and too much information," Jack laughed with him.

"I'd give you my plane ticket, but the plane probably took off already. You better call her," Bobby said sipping his beer.

"Right. Thanks anyway."

Jack dialed star sixty nine trying to call Krystal back. No one answered so he figured she might have gone to the hospital to visit her dad and he'd call back later. He left Bobby in the kitchen to drink as he went upstairs to write a letter. He dated the letter February 12th and wrote down everything he ever wanted to say to her. It was a long ten page letter covering the past twelve years but it was worth it because he was able to get all those feelings of his chest.

The next day he started his February 13th letter and in it he said that he wished they could've been together for Valentine's Day, which was the next day. He called her all day but no one answered the phone. He was a little worried especially since there was a big snow storm warning in effect for the entire east coast. If anything she should've been home all day, but he just hoped she was safe wherever she was. He gathered all his letters and threw them into an empty shoe box and placed it under his bed before going to sleep.

"Happy Valentine's Day baby," Sofi yelled, across the hall.

Jack was woken up by the sounds of moans and groans coming from Angel's room. He got up, took a shower, and headed downstairs for the kitchen.

"Happy Valentine's day sweet tart," Bobby laughed as he threw a candy heart at Jack.

"I love you too," Jack joked.

Jack grabbed one of the cold heart shaped pancakes that was lying on the kitchen counter. He stuck it into the microwave and then poured strawberry flavored syrup on them and whipped cream.

"You're up later than usual," Jack said to Bobby as he walked into the living room with his Valentine's Day themed pancake.

Bobby looked over at the clock above the television and noticed it was four in the afternoon; he had just woken up ten minutes earlier and was still in his pajamas.

"Well, who wants to be awake today anyway?" Bobby asked as he tried to throw candy hearts onto Jack's pancake.

"Someone's bitter," Jack chuckled.

"What ever Casanova," Bobby laughed.

"Domer, Chris, or Ted called right?" Jack asked wondering why he was calling him that.

"Yeah, Casanova."

Angel walked down the stairs and joined them in the living room an hour later, "Happy Valentine's Day," he laughed.

"Yeah, for you," Jack said, remembering the noises he heard from Angel's bedroom earlier.

"It'll be a good one for you too," Angel winked and then he went out onto the porch.

"What's this?" Jack asked as Angel handed him a pink envelope.

"It's from Red," Angel said.

"Man you know she loves me," Bobby smirked as he threw more tiny heart candies at Jack.

"Sure Bobby," Jack said throwing the _'I Love You'_ candy heart back at him.

Jack opened the pink cinnamon bun scented envelope quickly and read it to himself:

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_I don't love Bobby or Angel,_

_Because I've always loved you_

His heart started to beat a thousand miles per hour as he flipped the card over:

_For all the Valentine's Days we've missed_

_Come outside and give me a kiss, bitch…_

He laughed as he sprang to the front door and saw Krystal standing outside by the curb with a huge box of candy, flowers, and her luggage.

"Happy Valentine's Day," she said, her face was red from the cold.

"How long have you been out here?" Jack asked walking up to her.

"Not long. I'm actually late, my flight was delayed. Look I'm sorry bout last week and everythin, I came back to tell you…" she started to say until Jack's lips suppressed her words.

She was caught off guard but she finally kissed him back, dropping the candy and flowers.

Bobby and Angel watched from the door, "It's about damn time," Angel yelled.

Jack and Krystal giggled continuing to kiss passionately. He had been waiting for this kiss for what seemed like forever. Waiting all of his life for this moment would have been worth it because she was worth it.

"Freaks," Bobby yelled throwing candy at them.

Krystal stopped kissing Jack and looked over his shoulder at Bobby, "Hold on," she told Jack.

She ran up to the porch, "You're such an asshole!" she yelled, "A sweet asshole," she finished saying before throwing her arms around Bobby to hug him.

"Wait what's going on?" Jack asked still standing by the curb.

Krystal looked back at Jack and shouted, "Bobby bought me a plane ticket to come out here today."

Jack smiled and grabbed her luggage to meet up with them inside. He placed all her bags down by the front door and she ran up to kiss him again.

"Geez if your gunna do that, go to your house," Bobby joked.

Krystal went over and hugged Bobby again, "Thanks."

"It's the least I could do, by the way I'm sorry," Bobby said apologetically.

Krystal nodded and then Jack grabbed her hand and they went upstairs to his room. He left her by the door while he reached his hand under his bed.

Sofi walked by the door and whisper to Krystal, "No hard feelings?"

Krystal replied, "Happy Valentine's Day," and Sofi hugged her and went downstairs.

"What are you doin?" Krystal giggled.

Jack pulled out a shoebox and opened it, "Here."

She looked into his eyes and then she took the box," Letters? For me?"

"I've writing them since you left," Jack said shyly rubbing the back of his neck.

"I should unpack, wanna come over?" she asked flirtatiously holding the shoebox by her side.

He followed her down the street and into her house. She started a fire in the fireplace in the den and told him she would only take a minute to unpack. Jack took a seat on the floor and grabbed her father's acoustic guitar that was laying by a bookcase. It was getting dark by now and the only light he could see was coming from the fireplace. Krystal had brought her baggage upstairs and was reading some of the letters Jack wrote. Most of them were the same but the one that was dated the day before yesterday was the nicest. She almost cried as she remembered everything she put him through and in that letter he forgave her. She put the box under her bed and changed into a plain black fitted t-shirt and a pair of grey sweatpants.

"Jack?" she whispered.

He was in the middle of a chord and then he hit a flat because she startled him, "Hey."

He noticed she had taken off all her makeup and jewelry. She looked the same way she looked a week ago when he was here.

"That old thing isn't outta tune?" Krystal asked as she took a seat next to him.

"I tuned it, it's a great guitar."

"My mother bought it for my father."

"I remember. That's when he taught me how to play," Jack smiled.

"I forgot he was the first one to teach you how to play. So once you hit it big, you gotta split it wit him 50/50," she giggled.

"Oh really? How is he by the way?"

"He's back in church preachin, so I guess he's all good," she smiled.

"That's great."

"Yeah. Play somethin," she said watching the fire roar inside his eyes.

He knew the perfect song to play for her. The song that he wrote for her that ended up gaining praise from his manger and band mates. It wouldn't mean anything to him unless she liked it, so he strummed the guitar and belted out the words.

"_You know that I love you,_

_When can I show you?_

_Now?_

_I think you don't know how_

_How much I love you,_

_Now… Now, Now, Now…"_

After he finished the chorus, he waited for her reaction. She broke out into tears and then she took the guitar from him. She leaned in and kissed him tenderly as they lay on the carpet by the warm fire. He felt her hot tears run down her face onto his.

When she stopped and hovered over him he wiped her face and said, "Why did you come back?"

"I missed you," she mumbled as her tears forced themselves out again.

"I love you," he said continuing to wipe her face with his palm.

"I love you too," she laughed-cried.

They both sat up and huddled by the fire after Jack retrieved her mother's quilt from the wooden chest.

He held her tightly, "Will you my Valentine?"

"Of course why wouldn't I be?"

"Well last time I asked you said no, because I was white, remember?" he laughed.

She looked up at him and smiled, "I love you no matter what whitey."

He planted a big wet kiss on her cheek and eventually theyfell asleep in front of the fire in each others arms.


End file.
